<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>friends with benefits never work by maiselocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650146">friends with benefits never work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiselocked/pseuds/maiselocked'>maiselocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Kissing, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Passion, Protective Crowley (Supernatural), Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiselocked/pseuds/maiselocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which y/n finds crowley in a compromising situation that leads to angry love confessions and make out make up sessions.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Your words were cut off in an instant by Crowley pulling you in for the most searing, passionate, angry, tension-filled kiss anyone had ever experienced. It took your breath away and as soon as it happened, he pulled away. His eyes were almost glowing red but they held no anger. “I love you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley (Supernatural) &amp; You, Crowley (Supernatural)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>friends with benefits never work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm sorry i've been on such a crowley kick recently i promise i'll update all my other works eventually i just really wanted to write this &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harsh and freezing winds sent goosebumps all over your body which was void of any sort of clothing that could protect you from the cool February weather.</p>
<p>It wasn’t your fault. You had expected to be in the embrace of the King of Hell for the majority of the night and then sent back to your luxurious and heated apartment he so kindly paid the rent for. You weren’t even sure if you could go back to that apartment. </p>
<p>Instead of lounging around the demon-infested warehouse Crowley had turned into the entrance to Hell, you walked away with your head held high. If this was going to be your last time here, you were sure as hell (pun not intended) going to have a grand exit. </p>
<p>So how’d you end up here? To make a very long story short, you met Crowley two years ago, thought he was ridiculously hot, he thought the same, sexual tension built up until the two of you could no longer stand it, you became friends with some very good benefits, and now you don’t know if you could look at his face without wanting to punch him. Very hard. </p>
<p>Friends with benefits situations are never a good idea. Dean reminded you of this several times but for a year and a half, everything was blissful. Crowley was the best partner you had ever had and likely ever will have in bed, he took you out to dinners, galas, and balls if a date was required, he paid for your own apartment, filled your closet with thousand-dollar jackets. You didn’t even think about sleeping or being with anyone else. Turns out the feeling was not mutual. </p>
<p>His kingly duties had kept him from taking you out on Valentine’s Day and promised that he’d make it up to you the following weekend. On Saturday morning, you awoke with a new outfit in your closet and a small note that said to be in Hell at 7pm promptly. And prompt you were. Perhaps too prompt. </p>
<p>The closer you got to his throne room, the louder the noises became. You were sure it was Crowley but his voice mixed with one you didn’t recognize. Your hand noticeably shook as you pushed the door open to the throne room. You don’t remember much after that. It was blind rage, really. </p>
<p>So now you’re all caught up, yes? Good. As you walked on the road, you cursed out Crowley, verbally and mentally. You couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps this whole time he’d been going off with other people while you felt almost committed to him. Did everything mean nothing to him? And why did it mean the whole world to you? </p>
<p>“Shit. Shit. Fuck. Fuck!” You shouted into the almost completely dark night. “Fuck you, Crowley! Fuck you.” </p>
<p>Dean had told you hundreds of times that friends with benefits never work. They will never be just friends with benefits. It will turn into one of them having feelings, both having feelings, or both hating each other. He was right. Of course he was right. You wouldn’t tell him that though. He’d savor in the moment too much. </p>
<p>It was entirely possible that in the two years you had known Crowley you had grown feelings for him and not a schoolgirl crush. You loved Crowley. God, you could hardly get it out.</p>
<p>You cursed him out for hurting you, for luring you in with his charm, thick accent, and love of scotch, for kissing you better than anyone ever had, for taking you to fancy restaurants and lavishing you in gifts simply for <em>existing</em>-</p>
<p>Oh God. Did Crowley love you back. No! No. Just keep walking. The further away you get, the better you are. Where’s Castiel when you need him? He could just fly you to the bunker and maybe your belongings would magically appear. But your night just seems to get more and more unbearable as Cas never answered your prayers and the temperature begins to dramatically drop.</p>
<p>You would do anything to be in his arms, though. To be warm and safe. To be adorned with jewelry and lavished with affection. Hell was once terrifying to you but you wanted nothing more than to be in it’s dark confines which were mostly cold but Crowley’s presence tended to heat up whatever room he was in. </p>
<p>For fifteen minutes, you pushed yourself to walk farther away from the warehouse but it was always in your line of sight. No cars passed despite just being on the outskirts of a city and your prayers to Castiel were left unanswered. </p>
<p>“Fuck Crowley,” you mumbled. </p>
<p>You felt him before you heard or saw him. You could practically hear the joke that was just on the tip of his tongue. You could smell his decadent cologne that was mixed with scotch and something that resembled a campfire. </p>
<p>“If you’re offering, I’ll accept,” he said quite confidently. You knew him better though. There was too long of a pause between clauses and his voice wavered just slightly on every other syllable or so. Nervous? Scared? You elected not to respond to him and continue walking. He huffed and followed. “It’s freezing, Y/N.”</p>
<p>“I am very well aware of that, Crowley,” you said with as much anger as you could muster (which wasn’t a lot. It was very cold.)</p>
<p>Crowley stopped walking but he was still there. You didn’t stop your trek even though your feet were aching, your arms were numb, and your teeth were chattering. As your eyes flitted to the ground, you found yourself walking straight into a broad chest. “Oof!” you shouted, pushing back away from Crowley who appeared in front of you. </p>
<p>“Come back to Hell,” he said, though it was more of a demand. </p>
<p>You laughed humorlessly and rolled your eyes. “How daft could you possibly be? I’m not going back there if it meant saving my soul.” </p>
<p>He didn’t budge but neither did you. Your eyes rivaled his own dark stare. Streams of red floated through his pupils and a twinge of fear entered your body. He wouldn’t do anything to you. He swore it. He’s just like that when he gets passionate. </p>
<p>“What did I do wrong?” He dared to ask. </p>
<p>You stared up at the King for what felt like an eternity before breaking out in laughter spurred from pure shock. “What did you do wrong?! Crowley! You were fucking some other person and seemed to be having a really good fucking time doing it too. Did-did none of what we had mean anything to you? Was I just some toy for you to throw your attention at until you found someone else?” </p>
<p>“Y/N-”</p>
<p>“No!” You pushed past him and started to storm off. “I’m not listening to your excuses or your rejections or jokes. It’s better if I walk away right now and get over it.”</p>
<p>“What is there to get over?” He asked simply. He was hopeful. He wanted you to turn around and forgive him. And tell him everything is okay. He made a mistake. A mistake that hadn’t even been his awful by the way. </p>
<p>You turned quickly, enough to give you whiplash, and found your way back in front of him. “I love you! There! God. I fucking love you! And you don’t. You can go find someone else to fall in love with you. Go back to whoever that was you were having-”</p>
<p>Your words were cut off in an instant by Crowley pulling you in for the most searing, passionate, angry, tension-filled kiss anyone had ever experienced. It took your breath away and as soon as it happened, he pulled away. His eyes were almost glowing red but they held no anger. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>He stepped back and held out his arms wide, “I love you! I love you so fucking much that it terrifies me! How could you ever think that I don’t? The person you saw me with?” Crowley gestured back towards the warehouse while you stared as silent as you could be. “The lowest demon possible. Trying to form some sort of rebellion. Found a witch, hexed me, and I don’t remember anything until you showed up.” </p>
<p>Crowley took deep breaths in until he felt more calm. He looked at you, fear present on all of his features. “I love you, Y/N. And if you don’t...or if you want to move on or whatever your silly little mind decides, I’ll still love you. I would kill for you and die for you.”</p>
<p>“Crowley…,” you said, voice just above a whisper. Your voice felt too unstable and you only hoped your actions could express your feelings well enough. You returned the same passionate kiss with even more fire, wrapping your arms tight around his neck. Your surroundings shifted but Crowley’s hands firmly planted on your waist kept you upright. It was nonstop for at least 3 minutes until you felt the need for air. </p>
<p>Crowley reluctantly pulled away, scared that if were to let go, you’d walk away. When you didn’t, he felt his entire body relax. You were able to look around and found yourself in Crowley’s bedroom that you had spent many a night in before. You sat down on the bed and looked up at Crowley. </p>
<p>“I love you so much,” you told him sincerely. </p>
<p>Crowley looked down, staring at his entire world with a fond look on his face. Witches and hexes were ugly things and he wondered if there was a way to put up a guard in Hell that blocks witchcraft. He reminded himself to look into it later. </p>
<p>He had almost lost the one person who could ever make him feel truly human. Years ago he had been pumped with human blood by those devilish Winchesters and it was a nightmare but you made him feel normal. He wasn’t a King. He wasn’t a demon. He was just Crowley. He was enough for one person. </p>
<p>Your voice broke him out of his deep thought. “What happened to the demon?” </p>
<p>He knelt on his knees, placed kisses on your hands, and looked up to you. “She made a wonderful chew toy for Juliet.”</p>
<p>He pushed you back onto the bed, made his way up your body with kisses at every exposed part of skin and ended up above you, elbows keeping him propped up. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Crowley.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>